¿Como llegamos aquí?
by kiras70
Summary: Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura y Neji  caen en una trampa y viajan ¿3 años al futuro? Que pasara cuando se encuentren con ellos a los 17 y si su futuro no es como ellos pensaron que seria...
1. Capitulo 1

Yo: Aquí con un nuevo fic…

Kiras: como si ya no tuvieras que escribir contis, para los otros "mirada acusadora"

Yo: pero, pero yo trato pero mi mente voló para este fic, así que había que escribirlo.

-Se abre la puerta y entra naruto corriendo-

Wow esto es genial- dice mirándonos.

Yo: y este ¿que hace aquí?

Kiras: no te acuerdas que no nos alcanzo la plata para traer a hinata- menciona triste mirando el suelo.

Yo: aaa…si ahora recuerdo y como naruto estaba a mitad de precio.

Naruto: me están haciendo sentir mal – se fue a un rincón mientras aparecía una nube negra, sobre el.

Kiras: eso es tan cliché.

Naruto: y que dicen su vamos a comer ¡ramen!

Yo: y este ¿cuando se recupero?- le susurro a kiras al oído-

Kiras: creo que fue cuando dije lo del cliché…

Naruto: y bueno vamos por ¡ramen!

Yo: no podemos estamos escribiendo una historia de ti…

Kiras: Del anime no de ti naruto ya que aquí los personajes son sasuhina – lo dijo bajito para que el dobe no lo escuchara.

Naruto: y yo voy a ser hokage, ¿cierto?- naruto puso una sonrisa.

Yo: demasiado brillante quema- grite mientras tapaba mis ojos.

Naruto: acaso no voy a ser hokage - *pone cara de perrito*

Yo: si, si claro naruto – dije desviando la mirada….

Naruto no me pertenece –Claro soy de sakura-chan- ¡NO! Eres propiedad de tu creador… yo solo tome prestado sus personajes para hacer mi fic.

Advertencias: Este capitulo 00 es narrado por todos los personajes, los siguientes Capítulos serán narrados la mayoría por Hinata y Sasuke.

_-.-_

_-.-_

** bla bla personajes del futuro

- inicio conversación

-Hola – acciones y pensamientos adjuntos.

_Bla bla bla pensamientos y Flash back_

(aqui) Aclaraciones

_-.-_

_-.-_

_Como llegamos aquí… es bastante raro en un momento estábamos cayendo en un gran agujero, seguramente cavado por los enemigos y en otro estaba viéndome a mi mismo unos años mas tarde, aunque debo reconocer que no estoy nada mal…_

-Naruto, esto debe ser algún jutsu- baje la mirada para ver a naruto que estaba escondido en la parte baja del árbol- Algo me dice que esto no esta bien.

-No lo se teme, para ser un jutsu… se ve bastante igualado, podría jurar que eres tú.

_Que injusto, por que no podía aparecer yo en mi versión mayor, seguramente soy mas genial que el teme y seguramente seré mas sexi jeje._

-shiii- decía una peli-rosa que estaba en el árbol, del lado derecho y en la parte baja como naruto- Cállense o nos detectara.

_Wow, no lo puedo creer, si este es un jutsu, me quedo aquí con este sasuke esta de muerte… Como puede ser tan, tan irresistible ¿y si salgo y lo beso? Si es un jutsu no perdería nada._

Mas arriba en el árbol que estaba sakura dos hyugas estaban observando, sin perder los movimientos del uchiha mayor.

-No es un jutsu de ilusión, estamos en el futuro.-neji hablo mirando a sasuke, quien no pudo mas que abrir los ojos y voltea a ver a su yo del futuro-

-Como lo sabes neji – hablo sakura, con tono de preocupación – esto, podría ser un jutsu de ilusión de los enemigos.

-No – hablo hinata, Segura – esto es el futuro…yo…

-Es mejor que se los diga hinata-sama.

-Yo… cuando íbamos cayendo por el agujero, logre oír las frases de un jutsu prohibido y se, que ese pertenece a unos antiguos ninjas malvados que querían usarlo para viajar al pasado a conquistar en mundo ninja.- hinata hizo una pausa y respiro, necesitaba valor para decir lo siguiente- y antes que pregunten como lo se, es porque la familia hyuga eran los guardianes de aquel pergamino.

-Entonces, quieres decir, que ¡lo robaron! – el rubio, casi grita y da por descubierto su escondite, a no ser por sasuke que bajo y le tapo la boca.

-Cállate dobe, o quieres que yo… nos mate a todos nosotros – _La verdad, me sentí bastante entupido hablando de mi en tercera persona, pero que mas podía decir._

-No naruto-kun, la persona que realizo e jutsu era miembro del clan…- mire como naruto, sakura y sasuke ponían sus ojos en mi, me ponía nerviosa saber que esperaban que les dijese todo. Pero ¿como podría?, si la persona que nos mando aquí es una muy importante para mi.

-Por ahora es todo lo que podemos decir…- el oji-blanco hablo en defensa de hinata ya que parecía no querer decirles quien había sido y la entendía ya que el también había visto a esa persona.

_-Gracias- susurre para que solo mi primo me escuchara y al recibir "era mi deber"- Desvié la miraba y observe al futuro de uchiha-san… era bastante guapo y por un segundo sentí a mi corazón latir con fuerza. Parecía como si estuviera esperando a alguien, Miraba hacia el frente con las manos en los bolsillos y su típica parada de superioridad, era digno de un retrato. Vestía un chaleco protector color plomo sin mangas y una camiseta negra que carecía de un brazo que hacia ver que bien trabajado estaba y por ultimo pantalones negros que le llegaban un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, y sandalias ninjas negras – Mire al sasuke que nos acompañaba y aunque seguía siendo muy guapo, no vestía tan bien como en el futuro. Levaba puesto una Camisa Negra Con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda, un short de color blanco y sandalias negras._

-Que tanto miras Hyuga. – Ruño mirando a hinata – ¿Acaso te has enamorado de mi?

-N-no claro que no Uchiha-san – negué desviando la mirada y ocultando mi sonrojo. Como después de que me costo tanto dejar de tartamudas vuelvo a hacerlo… ¡rayos!

-Y ahora que hacemos…si este es el futuro – hizo una pausa que pareció eterna para todos ya que ahora todos prestábamos atención a lo que peli-rosa iba a decir- ¿Como podremos volver? Acaso nos quedaremos en este tiempo para siempre. – sakura miro a hinata con preocupación- o tu puedes llevarnos de vuelta ¿hinata?

-No sakura, Hinata-sama, no puede llevarnos de vuelta… ella solo recuerda unas partes del pergamino ya que era un objeto peligroso, solo lo vimos una vez ya es bastante con que recordara algunas palabras. – neji hablaba mas serio de lo habitual y eso hizo que los demás se preocuparan.

-Y si vamos con la Hokage seguro la vieja sabe que hacer y nos regresa a nuestro tiempo. – el rubio miraba a todos que ahora se encontraban más esperanzados – y de camino comemos ¡ramen!

-Tu no cambias naruto, si estuviera a tu lado ten por seguro que te golpeo- dijo la peli-rosa mostrándole el puño a naruto.

-Pero el problema es el señor Uchiha ya que si salemos nos puede hacer algo.- la idea de naruto no era mala, pero teníamos otro obstáculo y ese era el ninja que estaba frente a nosotros y que parecía mucho mas fuerte que el uchiha que conozco y seguro que si nos aparecíamos frente a el nos atacaría creyendo que somos un jutsu, ya que no se creería que despertamos tan, tan bien que seguíamos pareciendo de 14.

-Que insinúas Hyuga, que soy viejo o que parezco de los que atacan a cualquiera. – que se cree para venir y decir que yo era peligroso, claro que el que me viera, como era en el futuro se asustaría ya que parezco fuerte, pero no atacaría solo por… rayos tiene razón, es peligroso salir ya que somos los dos sasuke uchiha y de seguro que si yo veo a un yo mas joven lo mato creyendo que es una trampa.-Tsh…

-Yo no… - Estaba apunto de contestarle que si lo creía capas de atacarnos, pero el otro uchiha llamo mi atención y el de todos mis compañeros.

-*Sabes, te estuve esperando por 20 minutos y me los tendrás que pagar- su voz era ronca y sensual.*

En el bosque, resonó una risita femenina y todos miramos tratando de ver de donde venia, pero no se veía nadie cerca, quise activar mi byakugan pero me contuve ya que seguro detectarían mi chakra que ahora estaba escondido al igual que el de mis Amigos.

_-.-_

_-.-_

_-.-_

(Y por la mente de todos pasaban diferentes pensamientos)

_-.-_

_-.-_

_-.-_

_Sasuke: Acaso escuche mal, el dijo que estuve esperando a una mujer por ¡20 minutos! Acaso yo Sasuke Uchiha había caído en las redes de una de mis fan, no, no eso no puede ser... ¿o si? Claro que no, yo nunca caería por nadie, esto tiene que ser una broma._

Naruto: El teme esperando y ¡el mundo no se ha acabado! Estoy emocionado por ver a la chica que enamoro al emo de sasuke…mm y si es sakura-chan ¡NOOOOOO! No puede ser ella o ¿si? Por el bien del sasuke del futuro espero que no.

Neji: Quizás después de que se encuentre con la persona de la risita se vallan a otro lugar, deberemos aprovechar esa oportunidad para escapar.

Hinata: Quien lo diría, Uchiha-san esperando a una chica, esto si es muy raro nunca pensé verlo esperando a alguien y menos por 20 minutos jajaja.

Sakura: Siiiiii de seguro soy yo, y sasuke-kun esperándome, seguro soy su novia y debemos ser muy cariñosos, para encontrarnos en un lugar así, kyaaa no aguanto por contárselo a Ino, solo espero que volvamos pronto a casa para así presumirle que sasuke-kun será mió.

_-.-_

_-.-_

_-.-_

Sin mas, me despido…espero les haya gustado.


	2. Capitulo 2

Se abre la puerta y entra kiras arrastrándome.- ¡Te dije que entres! – soltaba furioso mientras tiraba de mi polera- Q-que me da vergüenza, ¡déjame!- trate de soltarme, pero me tiro mas.- Suelta la puerta, o que no ves que te están mirando…-

Soltó la puerta y camino al centro…

Yo: coff…coff… Hola…tanto tiempo *sonrisa boba*

Kiras: no creas que es tan fácil y con esa sonrisa no alcanza para nada…

Yo: bueno que mas quieres, acaso no recuerdas que tú no querías venir.

Kiras: ¡pero que dices si te traje arrastrando!- se acerco furioso al centro – no cambies los hechos.

Yo: no se de que me hablas, creo que estas sufriendo delirios…

A lo lejos, se siente que alguien viene corriendo a toda velocidad – ¡Amigos! ¡VAMOS A COMER!- la voz se acercaba cada vez más.

Yo: voltio rápidamente a la puerta que estaba abierta- Viene naruto, rápido kiras ¡la puerta!

Kiras: ¡si! – Decía corriendo y cerrando la puerta- ven ayúdame- el dobe la va a derribar.

Yo: Espera que llevo el escritorio- …bien y ahora shiii, o nos escuchara.

Naruto: Amigos se que están hay, salgan solo vengo a jugar….- susurraba con voz terrorífica mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Tengo miedo kiras abrázame- dije tratando de contener los sollozos y el miedo – shii, tranquila ya pasara…- y si no sobrevivimos solo queremos decirles que sentimos no traerles la conti antes… - amigas yo invito jujuju – naruto estaba a punto de derribar la puerta.- …pero nuestra madre, nos obligo a pasar momentos de caridad con la familia y sin mas les dejamos el capítulos. – la puerta cedió y naruto entro con una gran sonrisa malévola, jeje sabia que estaban aquí ¡VAMOS A COMER RAMEN! – ¡Nooo!

_-.-_

_-.-_

** bla bla personajes del futuro

- inicio conversación

-Hola – acciones y pensamientos adjuntos.

_Bla bla bla pensamientos y Flash back_

(aqui) Aclaraciones

_-.-_

_-.-_

***************Flash back******************

_-.-_

_-.-_

Neji subía camino a la habitación de su prima, tenia que informarle que la hokage los había mandado a llamar a su oficina. Seguramente será para una misión difícil, pensó el oji-blanco mientras cruzaba el gran pasillo para llegar al final de el, donde estaba la habitación de la hyuga mayor. Toco despacio la puerta ya que hinata podría estar ocupada – Hinata-sama ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro Neji-niisan, pasa.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunte mirando a mi primo mientras el cerraba la puerta y se paraba mirándome directo a los ojos, el no venia a verme solo por querer pasar tiempo conmigo y eso lo sabia, ya que hace tiempo pensé había cambiado y me apreciaba pero poco después de ayudarme a superar mi tartamudeo y comenzar a ser mas aceptada por los de mi clan, el comenzó a tratarme como si solo fuera una responsabilidad para el.

-Si, la hokage nos ha llamado urgente a su oficina- desvió la mirada recorriendo la habitación de hinata la cual era totalmente blanca y muy ordenada.- debe ser una misión difícil ya que mando a llamar a dos Hyugas al mismo tiempo, Tome sus cosas y baje la estaré esperando en la entrada. – Dicho esto volvió su mirada hacia la oji-blanca e hizo una reverencia saliendo de la habitación.

_Solté un suspiro de frustración, ni siquiera sabré por que cambio tanto conmigo, acaso no podían volver como eran antes… bueno quizás en la misión sepa el motivo.- gire sobre mi pie y camine hacia un gran mueble antiguo que se encontraba en un rincón ay guardaba mi ropa y armas ninja. – Me coloque mi maya negra, pantalón negro, mis sandalias ninja y por ultimo mi chamarra lila, deje mi pelo suelto que me llegaba hasta la cintura y tome mis armas, gire y camine hacia la puerta saliendo de mi cuarto hacia la entrada de la mansión._

_Hoy tampoco podré hablar con naruto-kun, desde que volvió de la misión con su equipo no lo he visto y estaba decidida que hoy le diría que lo amo, aunque me desmaye en el intento. Odio esa parte de mi, ahora podía hablar con mas naturalidad ya que mi primo me había dado muchos consejos, como pensar unos segundos y después decir las palabras que pensaba o respirar y si estaba con naruto debía imaginarme que hablaba con alguien a quien acababa de conocer y eso era imposible para mi, pero de algún modo logre verme mas natural y deje de lado mi tartamudeo frente al rubio de mi corazón y luego de declararme también le diría que es el, mi motivo para llegar a ser una gran ninja para así enorgullecer a konoha y a mi padre. Pero con esta misión todo se complicaba más y la confesión tendría que aplazarla un poco mas… solo espero que en ese lapso de tiempo su corazón no sea ocupado totalmente por sakura-san._

Íbamos llegando a la torre de la hokage, cuando lo vi, naruto iba caminando seguramente hacia el mismo lugar que yo, junto a su equipo sakura-san la cual era la aprendiz de Tsunade-sama para convertirse en una gran ninja medico y no olvidar que naruto esta enamorado de ella, al recordar este pequeño detalle mi corazón se oprime pero eso ya lo sabia y por ese motivo tendría que luchar por mi amor y hacer que sea correspondido y al otro extremo de naruto venia uchiha-san el y naruto son tan diferentes como el día y la noche y las pocas veces que trate de hablar con el azabache el solo me respondía con monotonías o con un simple "mhp" desde entonces también comencé a responderle de la misma manera o simplemente no le hablaba.

-Hinata, Neji – gritaba naruto frente a los hyugas – que casualidad jeje

-Naruto no grites, no ves que nos dejaras sordos- decía sakura golpeando a naruto.

-Mhp, hyugas – daba de saludo sasuke mientras llevaba las manos a sus bolsillos. – así que también los mandaron a llamar…

-Sakura, naruto – saludaba neji a los nombrados - y si Uchiha a nosotros también nos llamo la hokage, seguramente nos mandara a una misión, como veo en equipo.

Hinata se mantuvo al margen de la conversación viendo como naruto no dejaba de ver a sakura, seguramente le seria difícil lograr que el se fije en su persona, pero peor perdedor es el que no lucha y ese no seria ella.

-Hola buenos días, sakura-san, uchiha-san y naruto kun – lo ultimo lo dijo un poco mas fuerte para que el rubio le prestara atención. – creo que es mejor entrar ya que no queremos que Tsunade-sama se enoje.

-Jeje no te preocupes, Hina-chan la vieja es inofensiva- decía con una sonrisa y poniendo sus manos tras la cabeza- y si se pone agresiva, entre todos le ganamos.

-No se tu dobe, pero no quiero volver a ganarme un castigo, por llegar tarde y menos después de que dejaras escapar a uno de los ladrones que teníamos que capturar- sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la torre.

-Vamos hinata-sama.

-Si…- decía siguiendo a su primo dejando atrás a naruto y sakura.

-Espérame sasuke-kunnn –gritaba sakura mientras corría por donde se había ido el uchiha.

-Sakura espérame- decía naruto mientras corría tras la peli-rosa.

-.-

- - -En la oficina de la Hokage - -

-Entienden, los ladrones han entrado y robado unos pergaminos de mi oficina, esos son muy importantes y necesito que los recuperen, por eso los mande a llamar ya que son la combinación perfecta para encontrarlos y derrotarlos sin problemas, tengan en cuenta que no deben estar muy lejos ya que eran civiles normales, los cual pasaron sin problemas a los guardias y entraron a mi oficina mientras no estaba, tomando los mas valiosos pergaminos que tenia- la mujer no paraba de dar golpes en el escritorio con su dedo, señal de que estaba nerviosa. – me informaron que habrían escapado por el bosque, pero no lograron dar con ellos por eso necesito que los encuentren y recuperen esos pergaminos sea como sea.

-Pero vieja, si son civiles, por que nos mandaste a llamar a todos. ¿Acaso son muy fuertes?

-¡Nada de preguntas y ahora vallan tras los ladrones!- Ordeno la rubia parándose de su asiento.

-Hmp.- soltó el azabache mirando a la Hokage – como sea vamos a terminar esto rápido.

-Tsunade-sama no se preocupe puede confiar en nosotros, los recuperaremos- neji mencionaba con respeto a la mujer ya que se veía preocupada.

-Si Tsunade-sama déjenos el trabajo a nosotros, los pergaminos estarán devuelta en sus manos.- Según decía la Hokage eran civiles, pero si solo fueran eso no estaría tan preocupada a no ser que esos pergaminos sean algo peligroso y si es así debemos recuperarlos rápidamente.- hinata izo una pequeña reverencia y salio junto a sus compañeros de la oficina.

- - - En el bosque de la Muerte - - -

Cinco Ninjas iban saltando a gran velocidad sobre los árboles.

-Chicos ya los detecte, están a 5 kilómetros.- hinata iba con su línea sucesora activada al igual que su primo- van con un hombre que posee gran cantidad de chakra.

-Debemos ser cautelosos y sorprenderlos en una emboscada, para acorralarlos.- neji le hizo una señal a sasuke que iba unos cuantos árboles mas atrás- hay que detenerse y hacer un plan.

-Naruto, sakura los ladrones están a unos kilómetros mas adelante. – sasuke paro en una rama y sakura paro junto a el.

-Que dices teme, si están cerca, ¡no los podemos dejar escapar!- naruto comenzó a adelantarse a una mayor velocidad y no haciendo caso a los gritos de sakura y hinata siguió- vamos hay que atraparlos.

-Idiota, espera naruto que es peligroso.- la peli-rosa le grito al rubio pero este no la escucho.

-Naruto-kun no vallas- comencé a saltar sobre los árboles siguiendo a naruto ya que el ninja que estaba con los ladrones poseía una gran cantidad de chakra y si iba solo podría correr peligro, los demás también entendieron y comenzaron a avanzar atrás de mí.

¡Rayos! Era de esperarse que el dobe nos trajera problemas, tuve que haberlo amarrado un collar para que no arruinara todo. - sasuke fue el segundo en alcanzar al rubio después de hinata poniéndose a un la do de el.

-Maldito dobe eres un idiota- mire con enojo a naruto y no pude evitar pensar en golpearlo por idiota.

-De que hablas teme, acaso piensas dejar que se nos escapen – respondía naruto aumentando la velocidad.

-Mhp, no se habrían escapado y habría sido más fácil atraparlos con un plan.-bufo molesto. – Y Hyuga Los ladrones están…- dije mirando a la peli-azul quien iba al lado de naruto.

-Están unos kilómetros mas adelante, escapan a gran velocidad, no parecen civiles normales aunque dos de los tres no poseen el chakra de ninjas son muy veloces…Uchiha.- hinata estaba muy preocupada ya que los ladrones estaban alejándose muy rápido- ¡esperen es una trampa! – grito parándose de golpe en un árbol.

Naruto no alcanzo a detenerse cuando se dio cuenta de que el árbol en cual pensaba impulsarse para saltar desaparecía al ser tocado- ¡Rayos! – Decía el rubio mientras caía- Sasuke trato de atraparlo pero fracaso y también perdió el equilibrio cayendo.- ¡los tengo! – dijo la oji-blanca al atrapar un pie del azabache, y este al ver que estaba afirmado trato de impulsarse lanzando a naruto hacia un costado, mala opción ya que hinata no soporto el gran impulso y se fue hacia delante junto a los chicos. – neji llego justo cuando hinata caía agarrándola solo a ella, pero sakura quien venia tras el intento parar en vano y cuando caía agarro el pie de neji haciendo que los tres también cayeran.

_-Maldición, sabia que tarde o temprano naruto me llevaría a caer en una trampa…El gran Sasuke Uchiha cayendo en algo tan básico. Si sobrevivo a esta, matare al idiota de naruto y la hyuga me las pagara por avisarnos tan tarde, rayos yo tuve que suponer que era una trampa ya que todo estaba tan calmado y las hojas no se movían…Tsh – Después de eso todo se volvió negro para sasuke._

Hinata iba cayendo por ese gran y oscuro agujero, mientras neji no la soltaba y la protegía. Será este el fin, al final no pude declararme, si solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes de la trampa esto ¡no habría pasado! Desearía volver el tiempo atrás… ¿Qué es eso? Tu que haces aquí decía extendiendo sus manos hacia arriba…Hanabi…

Shourai jutsu de tiempo- fue lo ultimo que escucho decir a su hermanita antes de perderse en la oscuridad… ("Shourai" solo significa futuro cercano)

_-.-_

_-.-_

***************Flash End******************

_-.-_

_-.-_

-*Sabes, te estuve esperando por 20 minutos y me los tendrás que pagar- su voz era ronca y sensual.*

-*Bueno quizás podamos llegar a un trato, decía una anbu que llevaba una mascara, bajando de un árbol, dejándose ver así frente al Uchiha mayor- era alta y con una figura envidiable, su cabello azulado le llegaba mas debajo de la cintura y se mecía al compás del viento. Vestía una maya negra y bajo de esta unas vendas tapando sus bustos ya que la maya era transparente sin mangas, unos pantalones negros pegados con un estuche porta armas en una pierna y sus sandalias blancas que hacían juego con su mascara. – talvez podemos llegar a uno que nos beneficie a ambos ¿no crees sasuke-kun?*

-E-e-esto tiene que ser una broma, n-no puede ser verdad no es así sasuke-kun, tu solo me amas a mi- decía sakura en susurros mientras no quería creer que "su gran amor" "sasuke-kun" estuviera con otra chica.- Dime quien es, acaso ya no me quieres por que me haces esto.- decía la peli-rosa reprochándole al azabache que estaba en el otro árbol junto a naruto.

Sasuke estaba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, nunca había estado tan sorprendido en su vida o por lómenos no por algo así.- que quiere que le responda acaso sakura no entiende que ni siquiera yo se quien es esa chica y además de donde saco que la ¿quería? además…si solo se quitara la mascara, tsh no se por que pensé que mi nombre sonaba tan bien saliendo de su boca… no, no puede ser, pero debo admitir que no tengo mal gusto, es el mejor cuerpo que he visto en mi vida.-una media sonrisa se formo en el rostro del peli-negro- para haberme fijado en ella debe ser digna para volver a revivir mi clan y con lo que veo no lo dudo.

-Wow sasuke ves esos pechos son wow, enserio teme y yo que pensaba que terminarías solo y amargado en un asilo abandonado, donde yo y mi esposa te llevaríamos comida a diario, pero ahora te envidio encontrarse en un bosque con una chica así… suertudo- menciono lo ultimo en un susurro el rubio.

Pero el Uchiha lo logro escuchar, haciendo que su ego se elevara por los aires y pensara que esa era la mujer perfecta para el.

Sakura seguía murmurando cosas como "no es verdad" "Quien es" estaba roja de la furia al ver a su sasuke esperando a otra que no sea ella.

Esto no puede ser, pensaba un oji-blanco mientras miraba la escena ya no con tanta atención ya que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. – no es verdad esa voz es… no, tiene que ser mentira, pero yo nunca me equivocaría es la voz de hinata-sama pero ella nunca vestiría tan provocativa - al pensar eso el oji-blanco se sonrojo un poco y negó con la cabeza para quitarse esa idea de la cabeza- esa postura que acaba de tomar es idéntica a la que hace hiashi-sama y solo he visto una vez hacerla a ¡hinata!

-Hinata-sama esa voz es- pregunto acechándose al oído de la hyuga

-No neji-niisan, no es posible, esa no soy yo, no puedo ser yo- dijo entrecortado hinata

No podía ser, esa voz se parecía un poco a la mía, pero no era posible yo nunca me encontraría con el uchiha a solas y menos en el bosque, tenia que ser un error y no me iré hasta comprobarlo – el rostro de la peli-azul estaba adornado con miedo y duda miraba los movimientos de la chica que eran tan parecidos a los de ella, pero eso no podía ser, si ella se encontraría con alguien ¡definitivamente no seria el Uchiha!

-*Sabes que no me gusta esperar y creo que no te perdonare tan fácil esta vez -decía el azabache poniendo una media sonrisa- sabes si hubieras llegado un minuto mas tarde me hubiera ido.*

-*Mmm… así que pensabas irte, bien entonces no te detengo, además tengo mejores cosas que hacer… nos vemos sasuke.- la chica dio la media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero fue detenida por unos brazos que la abrazaban por la espalda.-*

*El peli-negro al ver que la chica pensaba irse, corrió hacia ella y la abrazo por atrás haciéndola detener.*

*Acaso no sabes que por ti esperaría la eternidad si me lo pidieras, decía susurrándole con voz ronca para luego acercarse a la oreja de la chica y morderla suavemente haciendo que la mascara se le cayera.*

_-.-_

En eso la sonrisa de Sasuke se borro completamente de su rostro y hinata ponía una cara de horror al ver quien era la chica.

_-.-_

*No podrás escapar de mi Hinata…*

*Y tu tampoco de mi sasuke…*

_-.-_

_-.-_

_-.-_

_-.-_

Yo: Si tiene algunas faltas, les prometo que la revisare después de dormir un poco "apunto de caer sobre el teclado"

Kiras: bien despídete que tengo sueño…

Yo: ok.

Bien ¡muchas gracias por leer!... espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Gracias por sus comentarios.


	3. Capitulo 3

Naruto no me pertenece –Claro soy de sakura-chan- ¡NO! Eres propiedad de tu creador… yo solo tome prestado sus personajes para hacer mi fic.

Advertencias: Este capitulo 00 es narrado por todos los personajes, los siguientes Capítulos serán narrados la mayoría por Hinata y Sasuke.

_-.-_

_-.-_

* bla bla personajes del futuro*

— inicio conversación —

_Bla bla bla pensamientos y Flash back_

(aquí) Aclaraciones

_-.-_

_-.-_

—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/Capitulo Anterior/—/—/—/—/—/—/—

*El peli-negro al ver que la chica pensaba irse corrió hacia ella y la abrazo por atrás haciéndola detener.*

*Acaso no sabes que por ti esperaría la eternidad si me lo pidieras, decía susurrándole con voz ronca para luego acercándose a la oreja de la chica y mordiéndola suavemente haciendo que la mascara se le cayera.*

En eso la sonrisa de Sasuke se borro completamente de su rostro y hinata ponía una cara de horror al ver quien era la chica.

*No podrás escapar de mi Hinata…*

*Y tu tampoco de mi sasuke…*

—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/

_-.-_

El viento mecía las hojas de los árboles con brusquedad, el sol ya cambiaba de posición dando de lleno en la cara de 5 jóvenes.

-Hinata, Tiene que ser una broma ¿no?- se pego una pequeña cachetada, haber si así despertaba.- Sasuke, dime que esto no es verdad…- Sakura ya había pasado por la sorpresa y quería explicación ya que eso de hinata con sasuke tenia que ser una broma de mal gusto.

Sasuke tenía la mirada puesta en la pareja que se encontraba abrazada y giraba una y otra vez mirando a hinata, haber si ella sabia algo, pero eso era imposible debían estar en la misma situación.—En un momento nuestras miradas se encontraron y nos miramos unos segundos hasta que ella aparto la mirada roja a mas no poder. — ¿Acaso de verdad le gustaba…a ella? No imposible, todos saben que esta enamorada del dobe, entonces que rayos…

Aparte la mirada avergonzada, mire muchas veces a mi otra yo y a mi supuesto "galán" y no lo entendía, a mi no me gusta Sasuke. Claro que pensaba que era muy guapo y hasta sexy como decían muchas chicas, pero a mi me gustaba otra persona, aquella que ocupaba todo mi corazón y no dejaba espacio para que entrara el Uchiha, así que no salía del horror al verme a su lado por dios ¡abrazados! Eso no lo iba a aceptar era tonto y no tenia sentido, por lo menos no para mi. Mire por el rabito del ojo ya que me sentía amenazada y logre ver a Sakura que me miraba con molestia como si en cualquier momento se me tiraría a matar sin siquiera dudar- trague en seco y volví la vista a mi primo, inconcientemente despegue mi cuerpo de el, Neji estaba enojado y mucho, no dejaba de mirarme con reproche y hostilidad. Luego volvió su rostro a donde están nuestro "supuesto" futuro y frunció el ceño.

Naruto estaba con la boca abierta y repasando una y otra vez el nombre de la chica que estaba con Sasuke. —Hinata… ¿hina-chan? Que hacia con el teme en el bosque y con esa ropa, era muy linda en el futuro y mas osada eso se notaba. — Suspiro recordando lo que le había dicho al teme sobre sus pechos y agradecía que nadie mas, en especial Hinata lo hubiera escuchado ya que de seguro Sakura lo dejaría en coma por alabar a Hinata estando ella con Sasuke.

Hinata estaba a punto del colapso emocional y ya sentía como en cualquier momento se desmayaba y deseaba que si llegase a pasar que no despertara por lo menos en un mes. Tranquila…tranquila… pero ¡no! en ese momento era en vano. El silencio entre el equipo era inquietador y deseaba que por lo menos alguien dijera algo de escapar pero ¡rápido! Ya que la pareja de el frente comenzaban a realizar cosas que de segura la dejarían traumada de por vida, no quería mirar y esperaba que no pasara nada pero por dios estaban a punto de besarse y lo peor se escuchaba todo lo que se decían.

—Si lo besas te mato Hinata, tenlo por seguro que no habrá un futuro para ti. — Murmuro Sakura, ya no tenia etapas que pasar, estaba en modo desesperación y no quería ni siquiera imaginar a Sasuke con otra chica. Le dolía y mucho el no ser ella en vez de Hinata.

—Sakura-chan tranquila de seguro hay una explicación. _— estaba feliz y a la vez con un extraño sentimiento, al ver a hinata en vez de sakura aparecer en el bosque con sasuke. Pero no me gusta ver a sakura tan mal…_— Talvez…solo sean amigos… ¿muy buenos amigos?

—Hmph, Claro La Hyuga me cae tan bien que es mi súper amiga. — La ironía era más que obvia, esto tenia que ser un jutsu. No me trago esa versión cursi de mí. — Esto debe ser un jutsu…

—Hay no…— Por favor que nadie mire, por favor Dios, abre la tierra y trágame o por lo menos has que me desmaye.

—Que ocurre…— Dijeron al unísono los cuatro chicos mirando hacia la pareja que habían dejado de mirar por estar más sumidos en sus pensamientos. — La cara de los chicos se desformo drásticamente, en especial la de un castaño, la sorpresa había pasado a otro punto.

Un chiste, debe ser un chiste. Un momento memorable. El Gran Sasuke Uchiha escondiendo su cara entre sus manos, eso no lo verían todos los días, el orgullo y el gran ego se encontrabas tres metros bajo tierra y lo peor era presenciado por las personas que menos deseaba. Si ese "impostor" no dejaba de pisotear sus valores, saldría y lo mataría con sus propias manos y si llegase a ser su futuro, pues era aceptable estar muerto a ser una mariposa rosa llena de amor que dar.

*/*

*Hinata se encontraba acorralada en un árbol, los brazos del Uchiha la tenían prisionera, como le gustaba sentirse acorralada por el, era un juego el cual le gustaba jugar solo con el azabache, la hacia sentir deseada y segura.*

*— ¿Me dejas libre? —*

*— ¿Acaso debería? — Sasuke trataba de acercarse a los labios de la chica, pero esta le volteaba la cara burlonamente. — ugh… No juegues Hinata. — _La había esperado un mes completo en la aldea y siempre me quedaba 20 minutos en la entrada de Konoha para ver si volvía antes, y ¡ella juega! Bien si ella quiere jugar…_— ¿Que quieres? Por dejarme besarte. —*

*— Neji-niisan, me dijo que te vio muy acaramelado con una chica mientras no estaba en la aldea— menciono en modo de reproche volteando lacara al lado contrario.*

*Una media sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del peli-negro. — No me digas ¿Celosa? —*

*— ¿Debería? Yo confió en ti…bueno solo un poquito Celosa. — Dijo haciendo el tamaño con sus dedos Índice y pulgar.

*—Tanto, nunca pensé que serias celosa Hinata y Menos de Temari, la cual por cierto buscaba a su novio Shikamaru —*

*—Yo celosa claro que no jaja —_ Rayos tuve que haber preguntado mejor, de seguro quede como loca. _— Bueno aun así… quiero besar a Chips _— Como amaba ver a chips, pensaba mientras le ponía carita de ruego al Uchiha, cambiando el tema rápidamente._*

*—Bromeas, sabes que odio eso. — Se aparto rápidamente de la Hyuga dando tres pasos atrás. — Todo menos eso, sabes que no puedo…Agh…— Como odiaba la cara de Hinata cuando le pedía algo, era irresistible y no podía decirle que no. — Bien…pero después quiero mi beso*

*—Todos los que quieras Sasuke-kun— Hinata se sentó en el pasto con las piernas cruzadas, mientras trataba de contener las carcajadas al imaginarse lo que vendría. — Cof…cof… Chips, venga chips —*

*Rodó los ojos y se aproximo al rezazo de su novia, cuando llego se acostó de frente mirándola directamente a los ojos—*

*—Y que me dices Chips, como te sientes. — Le susurro mientras acariciaba el cabello del azabache. —guau…guau…—refunfuño el ladrido Sasuke, mientras veía como Hinata se rompía en carcajadas. — Bien, Reclamo mi beso. — se inclino hacia la boca de hinata y se unieron en un tierno beso, pero no duro mas que unos segundos ya que unos chakras aparecieron de la nada atacándolos. —*

— Te lo advertí Hinata, ¡Yo te mato! —

*—P-pero que rayos…—*

—Espera sakura-chan…—

— ¡Maldito, como te atreves a tocar a hinata-sama! —

— Te haré un favor y acabare con tu sufrimiento maldito impostor. —

— Neji, Uchiha-san ¡Deténganse! —

_-.-_

_-.-_

—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/

_-.-_

Yo: Cof…cof, Hola "sonrisa boba" Bueno disculpen la demora de el capitulo, pero se me había esfumado la inspiración.

Kiras: Que carita tienes he, esa sonrisa no te ayuda para nada. Eso se llama ¡flojera!

Yo: ¡Mentira! Se llama muerte de células cerebrales jajaja

Kiras: Bueno…como sea no aburras mas y termina esto…

Yo: bueno primero que nada gracias por sus comentarios, se los agradezco mucho me dan mucha motivación. Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo de ¿cómo llegamos aquí?

Kiras: que imaginación tienes para los títulos he…

Yo: jajaja see, cero imaginación para los títulos.

Bueno y antes de irme, si quieren pueden dejar ideas de lo que les gustaría que pasara entre los protagonistas o las parejas de Naruto y Sakura, eso todavía no lo tengo muy seguro, si los dejo juntos o separados "solo si quieren no es obligatorio ni nada" nos leemos en el próximo bye.


	4. Capitulo 4 sello

Naruto no me pertenece –Claro soy de sakura-chan- ¡NO! Eres propiedad de tu creador… yo solo tome prestado sus personajes para hacer mi fic.

_-.-_

_-.-_

*aqui* Hablan los personajes del futuro

- inicio conversación

-Hola – acciones y pensamientos adjuntos.

_Bla bla bla pensamientos y Flash back_

(aqui) Aclaraciones

_-.-_

_-.-_

El la oficina de la hokage, se encontraban los 5 ninjas, que decían venir del pasado, después del enfrentamiento en el bosque, sasuke y hinata los habían llevado con la Hokage.

Sasuke mantenía la mirada apartada, miraba un punto inexistente se sentía rebajado al haber perdido contra alguien que ni tenia la guardia levantaba y como recordatorio tenia una gran golpe en la mejilla derecha. —Tsh…—

*Que ocurre aquí. — Hablo con molestia la mujer, — ¿Un tipo de broma? — recalco mirando a la oji-blanca.*

*—Hinata quien se mantenía con la mirada fija en el escritorio y sus papeles. — Pues… No lo se. — levanto la mirada para toparse con los ojos incrédulos de la Hokage. — Estoy segura que no hay ninguna técnica y que… pues…*

*Estos mocosos dicen que vienen del pasado. — dijo el peli-negro mirando con desinterés al Uchiha menor. — Nos atacaron en el bosque, y si Hinata no se interpone habría acabado con ellos.*

—Tsunade-sama

*La mujer llevo su atención al castaño. — Quien eres realmente. — Pregunto mirando cada movimiento del chico. — Explícame.*

—Mi nombre es Neji Hyuga, de la rama segundaria del Clan hyuga, hemos llegado aquí debido a un Jutsu espacio tiempo, el cual fue robado del clan hyuga. —

*la mujer se puso seria, mientras se acercaba al chico. — Shourai Tim, hablas de ese Jutsu ¿no? Pero te equivocas, aquel pergamino no ha sido robado.*

Los chicos se miraron mutuamente, intentando encontrar la razón, de que el pergamino que los envió hay, se encontraba en el mismo lugar.

—D-debe ser un error, hanabi… ella lo uso cuando caíamos en la trampa. — el ambiente estaba pesado y se me dificultaba hablar, quizás no nos creerían y nos mandarían a encerrar o algo peor. — Debe quedar algún rastro del pergamino… si nos examinaran quizás…—

*— Hinata, no es que no les crea, pero chicos, se me hace extraño, para un jutsu prohibido, se necesita una gran cantidad de chakra y en muchas veces es lo mas probable que el ninja que lo realiza muera, y hanabi se encuentra en la mansión Hyuga.*

*La mujer miro a los chicos, para luego masajearse las sienes. — Destápense la espalda ¡ahora! — si ese Jutsu, había sido usado estarían en graves problemas, si era cierto tendrían la marca del tiempo.*

—Pero vieja, ¿acaso no nos crees? Deberás que venimos del futuro.

*—A quien le dices vieja mocoso. — menciono con rabia, propinándole un golpe al rubio.*

—Te lo mereces naruto, —sakura se encontraba con el ceño fruncido, ¿acaso naruto no entendía en que situación se encontraban? — ¡Ahora quítate la ropa!

Sasuke se encontraba ya sin polera al igual que neji y naruto, hinata estaba roja a más no poder.

—Usted no Hinata-sama, — decía deteniendo la acción de su prima de quitarse la chamarra. — Usted es la heredera del clan y debe mantener su honor.

—Pero Nii-san, es una orden de Tsunade. — neji la miro, para luego negar — Sakura, tampoco se la a quitado, con nosotros es suficiente.

*—Bien chicas no se preocupen, ya encontré lo que buscaba, — en la espalda de los chicos se encontraba una marca con la figura de un reloj de arena, el cual tenia una x sobre el. — esto esta mal, decía la mujer mirando la espalda de los ninjas. — Sasuke, ve a traer a Kakashi *

*— Tsunade-sama Kakashi esta al frente de la alianza, al igual que naruto y la mayoría de los ninjas de konoha. —Sasuke miro a hinata. — Además nosotros debemos partir al anochecer, para encontrarnos con la cuarta división.*

— ¿De que hablas Sasuke-kun? — Pregunto con curiosidad la peli-rosa.

*— Nos encontramos en guerra mundial Sakura-san — Contesto Hinata con tristeza*

*—Hinata, no digas nada mas, es peligroso. — Tsunade volvió a su escritorio y comenzó a buscar entre los cajones. — estos chicos no deben saber mas de la cuenta.*

Bien aquí esta, decía la rubia extendiendo un pergaminos con muchos sellos.

*— Si siguen así, pueden causarnos problemas y a la vez a ustedes mismos.*

— Nos gustaría que nos explicara, de que problemas habla Hokage. — Sasuke quien había tratado de estar al margen, había interferido, quería saber todo lo que ocurría, no podía morir ni quedarse en ese tiempo, el debía regresar para poder Rehacer su clan.

*— Bien escuchen, ya que solo lo explicare una vez. Como saben ese pergamino te puede trasportar en el tiempo, sea pasado o futuro, unos muy poderosos ninjas renegados lo crearon, para conquistar el mundo. Bien pero algo salio mal y no lograron su cometido los mas grandes y poderosos ninjas se unieron y los atraparon antes de poder realizarlo.*

*-Después de varios estudios, y pruebas descubrimos que el pergamino había creado 2 mundos paralelos además del presente, ustedes son el presente y nosotros el futuro, como también existe el pasado, cuando el pergamino se usa y los del presente intervienen en el pasado los dos mundos que siguen sufren los cambios, y así sucesivamente, pero todo tiene una falla, al estar ustedes aquí están creando a cada segundo un mundo interno diferente, así que cuando ustedes vuelvan, si es que lo logran… esos mundos aparte de los 3 desaparecerán. ¿Y por que digo si vuelven? Simplemente por que tienen dos semanas para que la misma persona que los envió aquí los lleve de vuelta a su tiempo, a medida que su marca desaparezca su tiempo se agotara. Y si ustedes desaparecen, nosotros desapareceremos con ustedes.*

El silencio reino en la oficina, las miradas cambiaron de incrédulas a serias.

*Hinata, Sasuke — Hablo con autoridad la mujer — Aplazare por unos días su participación el la cuarta división — Sasuke estaba a punto de protestar, pero fue frenado pos la voz de la mujer. — Ya bien saben que su división es de ataque de largo alcance y de apoyo, si todo falla tendrán mucho sobre sus hombros. Además, - dijo apuntando a los menores- Si a ellos les sucede algo estaremos en graves problemas ya que ellos son su pasado y sin pasado ustedes no tienen fututo.*

*— Hinata del primer momento lo supo, todo estaba en peligro al estar con su pasado, su vida, el amor de sasuke y su existencia, no debía dejar que nada les sucediera. Sentía dos miradas penetrantes jiro y vio como sasuke la miraba como queriéndole decir algo de suma importancia, luego vio de reojo como el neji menor la miraba con desaprobación a su vestimenta, suspiro afligida, de nuevo tenia que convencer a su primo que su ropa era para hacer mejor su trabajo de infiltración.*

*—Los protegeremos Hokage-sama— Aclaro hinata con seguridad*

— Tsh… - dijeron al unísono los dos pelinegros.

Naruto se encontraba por primera vez callado y pensativo, si moría en ese tiempo no realizaría su sueño y borraría por completo su futuro, y el no quería eso. Su sueño era ser Hokage y nada lo impediría, el volvería junto a sus compañeros. — Vio como todos sus compañeros miraban a la hokage, se veía un poco diferente, ¿estaba más gorda? No eso no… su cabello, si eso era ya no tenía tanto brillo, se veía joven pero su cabello estaba mas opaco… el tiempo pasaba.

*— Bien - menciono parándose y acercándose a un estante de la pared con muchos pequeños cajones, abrió algunos, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. — Esto – dijo mostrando una caja de color azul con una insignia de konoha junto a un círculo con franjas negras. —Les ayudara a pasar de ser percibidos, ya que no lo puedo dejar deambular por ahí así como si. —*

—Tsunade-sama eso es…— dijo la peli-rosa sorprendida, eso lo había visto hace algún tiempo, era una idea que tenia su sensei para una técnica de camuflaje, un sello muy sencillo pero muy practico, pero solo eran algunos borradores y nada concreto, pero como veía lo había logrado.

*—Si sakura, esto es un sello de camuflaje, creado por mi y algunos ninjas expertos en nuevas técnicas, incluyéndote sakura —*

-Sakura se sentía orgullosa, no sabia bien porque si todavía no había hecho nada pero ya lo podía apreciar.

*Bien chicos, este es un jutsu de camuflaje, pero no cualquiera este es exacto e imposible detectar, consume una pequeña cantidad de chacka y eso lo hace mas posible de llevar por semanas o meses sin notar su consumo, ahora dijo abriendo la caja y sacando 5 lotes de tarjetas con fotos analizándolas — dejo 4 lotes a un lado. — estos son los únicos que creo les conviene, son niños de 13 años, muchos de ellos fueron simples civiles y son desde hace mas de 100 años atrás, así que no creo tengan problema a tomar su forma.*

— ¡Pero vieja nosotros **tenemos 14**! — dijo marcando a edad.

— Confórmate naruto. — dijo sakura mirándolo con el seño fruncido.

*—Bien, primero tu sasuke, ven y elije uno. *

Sasuke se acerco y miro las fotos que extendía la mujer en el escritorio, todos tenían cara de zopencos, pensó, pero su vista se poso en un chico en especial tenia el pelo y los ojos negros su piel era tostada y se veía serio — Este, dijo sacando la foto. — pudo notar en un momento la mirada de sorpresa en la hokage pero fue disuelta rápidamente.

*—Bien ahora tu Hinata, menciono tratando de llamar la atención de la chica — ¡Hinata! – insistió un tanto enojada.*

—S,si — Contesto caminado hacia el escritorio apenada y sonrojada, ella había ignorado a tsunade-sama por estar pensando en cosas triviales.

*Elije — extendió otras tarjetas, pero con fotos de chicas.*

Hinata recorrió con la mirada todas las fotografías, se veían pintadas muy detalladamente ya que se apreciaban los bellos colores de ojos y cabellos, una le llamo la atención que hermosos ojos azules, le recordaban a naruto y el cabello rojo la hacia ver muy linda a la chica. — esta, dijo sacándola del escritorio,

* Tsunade no pudo disimular su expresión, una era casualidad pero las dos era algo mas, esos chicos estaban unidos por algo. Ellos sin saberlo habían escogido a sus abuelos, nada mas ni nada menos que a Hashirama Senju y Mito Uzumaki. — Bien ahora naruto…*

_-.-_

_-.-_

_-.-_

_-.-_

Hola chicas/os, Disculpen la demora de la continuación pero no tenia nada de inspiración y ahora decidí hacer este pequeño capitulo, aun no avanza mucho pero en el próximo ya comenzara a tomar mas color, veremos que pasa con los chicos del pasado y la apatía que se tienen los protagonista, esperemos cambiarla por algo mas, aunque se ve difícil.

_-.-_

**Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo…**

_-.-_

**Y gracias por sus review me dieron la confianza de seguirla ^^**


End file.
